scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lakeside Age clip: Tome checker
Transcript: *(Cut to: Chimera Kohtaro Minami, Freddy Ferret and Bing Bong walking through the forest. Young Azura began to cry in Meggy's screaming voice from SMG4) *Bing Bong: You gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore! *Chimera Kohtaro: I've eaten things that didn't complain this much. *Freddy Ferret: She wouldn't stop flapping her wings. *Chimera Kohtaro: You're holding her wrong. *Bing Bong: Watch her tail! *Chimera Kohtaro: Just put her down! *Freddy Ferret: Jeez, pick her up, put her down. *(Freddy Ferret sets Young Azura down as Chimera Kohtaro looks at the young dragon's feet) *Chimera Kohtaro: Her bottoms of the feet are red. *Freddy Ferret: That means there's something wrong with her. *Chimera Kohtaro: Someone should tickle her feet, just in case. *Freddy Ferret: I'll do it. *(Freddy Ferret grabs his tail and is about to tickle the young dragon's feet) *Bing Bong: Hey, she's holding one of those tomes. *Freddy Ferret: So? *Bing Bong: So if her tome breaks, where does it go? *(Freddy Ferret lets go of his tail as his tail goes down) *Freddy Ferret: Monsters are disgusting. *Bing Bong: Okay, you. Check for broken pages. *Freddy Ferret: Hey, why am I the tome break checker? *Bing Bong: Because returning the monster was your idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll suffocate you if you don't. *Freddy Ferret: Why else? *Bing Bong: Now, Freddy Ferret! *(Freddy Ferret feels Azura's tome book. The tome book was thought to be broken) *Freddy Ferret: EW! YUCK! EW! I mean, my goodness. Alright, look out, look out, look out, coming through. *Bing Bong: Hey, watch out! *Chimera Kohtaro: Stop waving that thing around. *Freddy Ferret: Ooh, ooh, I'm gonna slip. Woah! *(The tome lands onto Bing Bong and the tome gets put into the ground) *Freddy Ferret: It's not broken! Gotcha! *(Freddy Ferret laughs in his voice from Barnyard (2006)) *(Bing Bong blows heart bubbles onto Freddy Ferret causing him to get caught in a bubble) *Bing Bong: Will you cut that out. *Young Azura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *(Freddy Ferret breaks free from the bubble) *Young Azura: (Screams in SMG4's Meggy voice) *Chimera Kohtaro: Hey, do that again. She likes it. *(Bing Bong uses his heart bubble blow attack as Freddy Ferret gets trapped in a bubble again and Young Azura laughs again. The bubble pops and Freddy Ferret breaks free) *Bing Bong: Hey, yeah, and it's making me feel better too. *Young Azura: (Continues screaming like Meggy from SMG4) *Freddy Ferret: Here, you hold her. *(Chimera Kohtaro burns Freddy Ferret making him black as Young Azura laughs, Freddy Ferret then shakes the black parts of his body. Young Azura is trying to whack her tail onto Freddy Ferret, Freddy Ferret then stops Young Azura from doing her tail attack) *Chimera Kohtaro: Here, turn her towards me! *(Chimera Kohtaro covers his eyes with his tail) *Chimera Kohtaro: Where's the dragon. *(Chimera Kohtaro points his tail to Young Azura and pats her in the head with his tail) *Chimera Kohtaro: There she is! *Young Azura: Patting me in the head does not make me happy! *(Chimera Kohtaro covers his eyes with his tail) *Chimera Kohtaro: Where's the dragon. *(Chimera Kohtaro jumpscares Young Azura by showing his teeth after pointing his tail to Young Azura) *Chimera Kohtaro: There she is! *Young Azura: (Screams like Meggy from SMG4) *(Bing Bong kicks Chimera Kohtaro) *Bing Bong: Stop it! You're hurting her! *(Young Azura is starving as she stopped screaming like Meggy from SMG4) *Freddy Ferret: I bet she's hungry. *(Young Azura screams like Meggy from SMG4 again) *Bing Bong: How about some apples. *Freddy Ferret: Ooh, I'd love some. *Chimera Kohtaro: Not you! The dragon! *Freddy Ferret: Well, I ain't exactly lactating right now, sir. *Chimera Kohtaro: You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off, aren't. *(Bing Bong gets fed up as he roars like Anguirus) *Bing Bong: ENOUGH! Category:Lakeside Age clips